Marauders Pranked!
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Petunia and Severus decide it's time for the Marauders to get a taste of their own medicine.


_**So we burst, into colours  
Colours and carousels  
Fall head first  
Like paper planes and playground games  
\- Starry Eyed, Ellie Goulding**_

* * *

"Well, what would you have done?" Petunia whispered to Lily furiously as they watched the famous Gryffindor quartet pass them.

"If they find out what you've done, I don't think we'll manage to get out of that unscathed," Lily whispered back, making sure the four Gryffindors couldn't hear them.

"I know, but after what they did to Severus and how Potter always bothers you, I really think they deserve it."

Lily sighed as a small smirk found its way onto Petunia's face, before allowing herself to join in her sister's amusement.

"I want to see their reactions," Petunia giggled.

Lily glanced over to the Slytherin tables for a moment, to realise that Severus was unusually early to breakfast, which also held true for Petunia who preferred spending the early morning in the empty library.

"Petunia, did you and Severus plan this?" Lily asked suspiciously. "I know you _could_ have brewed that potion, but you wouldn't have had enough time to manage it if you made a mistake the first time."

"Sev helped, I won't deny it. I think he was glad to have a hand in what's going to happen," Petunia told Lily dismissively. "He deserved that at the very least, especially after that firework incident last time."

Lily winced at the memory before relenting, "I suppose. I just wish you had warned me, or something."

"With how Potter watches you, I don't think that would have been a very good idea. We didn't want to give them any warning and, besides, if you aren't involved they will doubt themselves if they become suspicious of Sev and I," Petunia said, finally taking her eyes off the Gryffindor jokers. "Calm down, Lily. Nothing bad is going to come out of it."

"Fine. It's about time someone got back at that four anyway."

"Great! Now, just watch. It shouldn't be too long now."

Lily watched as Petunia and Severus exchanged excited smiles as the four sat near the middle of the Gryffindor table, curiosity growing with every second.

"Are you sure-" Lily's question was interrupted by a loud gasp, almost immediately followed by a badly suppressed bark of laughter that Lily was almost certain came from Black.

"James? Why are you in the female uniform?" Lily heard Lupin ask, before she span around to see what he was talking about.

"Remus, I think, at this point, the question is: James, why do you have boobs?" Black let out another barking laugh, this time not even trying to suppress it.

Pettigrew's high pitched laughter caused several nearby people to wince slightly. Whispers spread through the Great Hall at a rapid pace, fingers were pointed and some people furthest away even stood up to get a better look.

"Sirius! Did you have to be so loud?" Potter hissed, drawing his cloak closer around him not realising that doing so was only allowing the rest of the student population to get a better look.

"Sirius, I knew you liked the Gryffindor red but I had no idea that it also extended to hot pink," Regulus called from the Slytherin table, after what looked like a bit of prompting from his friends.

A round of laughter followed his comment, as Black gained a horrified expression at seeing the new colour of his robes.

"Don't worry, that isn't all," Petunia whispered, seeing Lily's slightly confused expression. "Watch."

Black was trying to charm his robe back into its normal colour, only for the robe to tighten and shrink into a dress, while retaining it's almost blinding pink colour.

"Cross-dressing now, Black?" a voice shouted from across the hall, igniting another round of laughter as the older Black brother began desperately tugging at the dress.

"It gets slightly tighter every time he tugs at it," Petunia whispered in Lily's ear.

A high-pitched scream filled the hall, followed by a whimper, causing the whispers to pause again to look for the source. Pettigrew was nursing a very fluffy-looking tail in his hands.

Black was edging away from him slowly, "Is that a… cat tail?"

Pettigrew's eyes widened, as he began to shrink into the bench. "Maybe?"

"Are those ears?" Potter asked, ruffling Pettigrew's hair to get a better look. "They are. Look!"

"Hey!" Pettigrew shrank back from the two, looking like he wanted to run far away. "That hurts!"

Pettigrew began turning slightly pink as a couple girls began gaining enough confidence to walk up to where he was sitting to play with his new ears.

"Why do you get all the girls?" Black complained, tugging at his dress again only to immediately stop once he realized what he was doing.

"At least _you_ don't have boobs. Stop complaining Sirius."

"Remus seems to have gone unscathed," Lily observed.

"Well, considering he never actually ever did anything, I think having to take care of those three should be enough trouble for him. It was his decision to join those three anyway," Petunia shrugged carelessly.

Lily could see Severus grinning from the Slytherin table, but so was nearly every single other Slytherin in the hall. Some were outright laughing, so Lily supposed Severus was doing well in supressing some of his utter glee.

Unable to continue being the joke with no control of the situation, the quartet fled the Great Hall; their cocky attitudes absent from their strides.

* * *

"I would have added more … fireworks," Lily said finally, as the three of them were lying by the lake during their free lesson before lunch. Everything was quiet but for the occasional rustle of grass.

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked, frowning slightly.

"You asked me what I would have done. I would have made it a bit more, well, _fancy_. Having them embarrass themselves instead of just embarrassing them."

"We've still got a few more years for that. We can get as fancy as we like," Severus said. "They probably wouldn't even figure out it's us. They've made enough enemies within Hogwarts with their obnoxious personalities."

The famed 'Marauders' wouldn't know what hit them.

The storm hadn't passed yet.

* * *

**AN: Quidditch League: Semi-finals – Appleby Arrows [Chaser 3]**

**Prompts: (word) fireworks; (word) unsightly; (song) Starry Eyed by Ellie Golding**


End file.
